marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormbreaker (Planet Hulk)
Control Interplanetary Travel | ally = | video = | other = Silver Surfer }} :Stormbreaker is from the Non MAU video . Stormbreaker is the hammer used by the hero . History Creation The early history of Stormbreaker is unknown. At some point Beta Ray Bill went to . There, Bill befriended . The two would often go to where they would fight the forces of evil there. While Thor was powerful, Bill was equally and possibly more powerful. Beta Ray Bill was given the hammer Stormbreaker, similar to Thor's . Because of this, the two had almost identical powers. They even dressed themselves similarly. Through other warriors he heard tales of , a powerful being from Earth whose power increases with his rage. While the two apparently never met, both were able to easily recognize the other. The Kronans Once while on Earth Bill found Thor battling a group of four aliens called s. Thor managed to kill one and smash the arm of another. The aliens then unleashed the , a six-legged robot designed to fight armies. The robot attacked Thor by engulfing him in a . Bill chose that moment into intrude. He used his lightning to strike the robot, which caused a fire in the surrounding area. The robot advanced as Thor got up. Bill then threw Stormbreaker into the robot. The four Kronans looked in astonishment as they saw Bill and Stormbreaker stand alongside Thor. The two raised Stormbreaker and Mjolnir and shot lightning at the robot. The robot was stopped before it exploded. The Kronans got into their and left the planet. Bill left Thor and pursued the aliens for reasons unknown. Their only option to leave him behind was to flee through the . However, their ship crashed on the planet of . The Kronans were captured and through the use of were forced into the . Gladiator Champion Bill also arrived on the planet and managed to avoid become a gladiator for some time. While the specifics are vague, it was stated by that he nearly defeated single-handedly. He then became the notorious outlaw on the planet. Eventually even he was forced to wear an obedience disk. The disk sapped his powers and prevented him from unleashing his full force though he was still considerably strong. Bill was forced into the games where he became the champion. He was nicknamed Battlin' Beta Ray Bill. While he was captured, Hulk was captured by the and placed on a . They planned to send Hulk to an uninhabited planet where he could not harm anyone. However, Hulk grew angry and damaged the ship altering the course. The ship passed through the Great Portal where he was bombarded with gamma rays that reduced his strength. He crashed on Sakaar and was also captured for the gladiator games. Hulk along with his fellow members , a Kronan named , , and became very successful. They defeated Korg's fellow Kronans, the , , and the . Angered at their growing popularity and knowing that he would have to let them free after their next victory, forced the Warbound to battle Bill believing that he would easily overcome them. The Incredible Hulk The Warbound, minus Elloe who had attempted to escape the night before, entered the where the crowds cheered their names. Primus recounted their exploits saying they survived all odds. As the group readied their weapons Primus introduced Bill to the people. Korg immediately recognized Bill as the one who drove them off Earth. He realized that Bill must have followed them and also ended up on the planet. Hiroim asked if Bill had any weaknesses. Korg replied that if he did they would not be able to find out. Bill then began walking towards the group and asked for their forgiveness. He then charged his hammer and swung it at the group causing all four to fly back. Miek slammed into the back wall and fell to the ground. Korg and Hulk hit the ground and skidded to a halt. Hiroim also hit the ground but flipped to stand upright. Bill readied Stormbreaker as Hiroim charged. Bill swung just as Hiroim jumped over him. Hiroim swung his sword but Bill countered with Stormbreaker and threw a punch knocking Hiroim back. Korg got up and hit bill in the head with his , but to no effect. Bill stated that he remembered the Kronan and turned around. Korg swung the mace again but Bill caught the mace one-handed. He headbutted Korg knocking him back. Hulk then stood up and faced Bill. Bill recognized his fellow Earth hero from the tales of his rage from Asgard. Hulk then slammed his sword down and broke it upon Stormbreaker. The shock knocked Hulk back and he threw away the sword remains away. Hulk charged and the two fought. Bill pounded Hulk with his hammer forcing him back. Eventually Hulk was knocked back and skidded along the ground. Miek stood and managed to jump out of the way before Hulk came flying at him. Bill leapt up and landed near Hulk. He explained to the green giant that the disks in their chests demanded that one of them had to die, and that he would not be defeated. Hulk charged again but Bill forced him back once more. Hulk charged and the two began trading blows. Hulk hit Bill across the face knocking him back. While the crowd cheered, Red King and looked worried. The two continued to trade blows. Hiroim sat up and noticed that Hulk's blood was creating plant life in the stadium. He quoted part of the prophecy stating that the Sakaarson's blood would restore life to the planet. He turned to watch the two continue to fight. Freedom Hulk charged but Bill threw Stormbreaker knocking his opponent down. Bill recalled Stormbreaker and walked towards his fallen foe. Hulk sat up and spotted four s nearby. He stood and threw the swords at Bill. Bill saw them coming and knocked down three. However, the fourth hit his obedience disk causing it to shortcircuit and was destroyed. Bill realized that he was free from the disk's control. However, Hulk was not and he was in full rage mode. Hulk hit Bill across the stadium and leapt after him. Bill crashed to the ground and Hulk landed on top of him landing a blow powerful enough to destroy the ground around them. Hulk began pounding Bill's face into a bloody mess. The crowd cheered him on as he did. However, Hulk continued his beating even though Bill was no longer moving. This caused the crowd to stare on in horror as he continued pounding his seemingly dead opponent. Hulk continued pounding on the unconscious Bill until Korg grabbed his arm and stopped him. Hiroim told Hulk that there was no reason to kill Bill anymore. Covered in blood, Hulk looked down at Bill then stood up. Korg reminded Hulk that the king had to let them go. Bill lay there slowly regaining his consciousness. In that time Red King claimed they could go free if they executed Elloe for her betrayal. As punishment for siding with a known rebel, Red King shot a beam into the Warbound's disks to make them suffer. Bill woke and watched the events happen. He stood up as the Warbound fell to the ground. He summoned a powerful storm and a lightning bolt struck Stormbreaker. Bill used his control over electricity to cause a powerful blast wave that destroyed all the disks in the arena, including those on the guards and other prisoners. Red King stepped back while Caiera readied her sword. Bill told the crowd that there would be no more slaves. He flew up and threw Stormbreaker into the sidewall letting all the prisoners free. The prisoners escaped and began attacking the guards. Bill then commanded Stormbreaker to return to him. Bill then told Hulk that they are free and offers to return him to Earth. However, Hulk stated that Earth was no longer his home and walked away. Bill watched his fellow Earth hero leave. He then flew up and off the planet, presumably back towards Earth. Powers Stormbreaker has nearly identical powers to that Mjolnir, used by the Asgardian hero Thor. It is able to summon powerful storms and generate a great amount of electricity. It can manipulate the electricity do perform a variety of functions. Additionally, Bill can use Stormbreaker as a melee weapon. It seems impervious to damage, or at least highly resistant, from other weapons. Like Mjolnir, Bill can throw Stormbreaker and command it to return to him on its own. Background Stormbreaker is never specifically called that in . It is simply the hammer that Beta Ray Bill wields, though it is unmistakably the same hammer. First version of the hammer in film. It is currently the only time in film Beta Ray Bill uses Stormbreaker. In the Comics Beta Ray Bill fought and beat Thor to wield Mjolnir. But he gave the hammer back. Odin created another similar hammer for Bill called Stormbreaker. Only those Mjolnir deems worthy can wield it. While the two are similar, the same has never been established for Stormbreaker. External Links *Marvel *Stormbreaker (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Weapons (Planet Hulk) Category:Asgardians (Thor: Tales of Asgard) Category:Planet Hulk Category:Unnamed Characters